Encadenados en el mundo de hoy
by Hessefan
Summary: "Cuenta la leyenda que en las lejanas tierras de Baratie había un niño huérfano llamado Sanji quien, con el tiempo, se hizo un hábil cocinero...". Su piel oscura se tornó carmín. Muchas de esas historias eran verosímiles, otras eran puramente inventadas; y algunas, pese a ser reales, parecían fantasiosas. Pasaron de ser cuentos, a considerarse un fiel reflejo del pasado.


**Encadenados en el mundo de hoy**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece. Todo de Oda.

**Prompt**: Cadenas, de la tabla Impel Down de la comunidad de LJ, Devil Fruit.

**Extensión**: 1758 palabras.

**Nota**: Va para 10 pairings, igual, porque la comu de One Piece está muerta, completamente.

* * *

**«**Cuenta la leyenda que en las lejanas tierras de Baratie había un niño huérfano llamado Sanji quien, con el tiempo, se hizo un hábil cocinero. Ya de joven conocía todos los trucos y encantamientos de su oficio, así también como las leyendas entorno al mismo.

Todos se burlaban de él cada vez que osaba fantasear con la idea de hallar el mar mitológico llamado All Blue. Según se decía, aquel mar era el paraíso para cualquier cocinero, pues lo habitaban peces jamás vistos, junto a los mismos que podían hallarse en los diferentes mares.

Nadie lo creía capaz de ir tras su alocado sueño, pero una tarde se embarcó con el afán de hallar su preciado mar de ensueño y, en el pueblo, nunca más volvieron a saber de él.

Al principio de su travesía estaba contento, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo sus esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo. Quizás, después de todo, la gente tenían razón y el All Blue no existía.

Aun así no dejó de trabajar duramente en el barco que había abordado, deseando que algún día su esfuerzo fuera recompensado por la diosa del mar.

Finalmente sus plegarias fueron oídas y, en una noche en la que no podía conciliar el sueño, oyó el canto de una mujer. Supuso que se trataba de una sirena, pues desde siempre corrían rumores sobre ellas entre los marineros.

Se acercó a la borda con la intención de corroborarlo y, efectivamente, allí la vio: sentada sobre las olas, como si no necesitara mayor esfuerzo para sostenerse. Su cabello era corto y emulaba la luz del sol.

El joven quedó prendido de ella de forma inmediata y con una sonrisa la llamó; pero la sirena no podía corresponderle. Ella solo amaba el mar y lo que habitaba en él. Sin embargo algo en el hombre llamó poderosamente su atención y por eso se aceró a él.

—Tus cejas son extrañas, pero ya las he visto… allí abajo.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó asombrado.

—En el lugar que los hombres de la tierra no conocen… donde se juntan todos los peces —su sonrisa era tan hermosa como su voz—. Allí siempre es una gran fiesta.

—¡Llévame! —le pidió, creyendo que ella le hablaba de su querido All Blue.

—No puedes —negó rotundamente—, te ahogarás… está muy profundo en el mar.

Él le insistió tanto que ella accedió a llevarlo. El marinero se dejó arrastrar hasta el fondo, pero tal como había dicho la sirena, no podía respirar; creyó que moriría ahogado antes de poder ver ese mítico mar, sin embargo solamente perdió la consciencia.

Al despertar no se hallaba en ningún lugar paradisiaco, no había peces de todos los mares ni hermosas sirenas. En cambio, se encontraba rodeado de gruesas murallas y sus brazos y piernas habían sido encadenados. Por su avaricia, había sido encerrado en una cárcel submarina.

—Esto es Impel Down —dijo un tritón con voz grave—, aquí hay muchos como tú, que osan apoderarse de los secretos del océano.

Sanji notó enseguida que allí sí podía respirar, pero eso poco le importaba ahora. Había sido engañado y no solo jamás podría volver a la superficie, aun peor: jamás lograría conocer el All Blue; si acaso existía.

Los días pasaron con penosa lentitud, hasta que sus cadenas fueron rotas. Cuando el cocinero descubrió a su salvador, se sintió otra vez maravillado por tanta belleza.

—Mi nombre es Kamie —dijo la sirena.

Sanji no entendía por qué le estaba ayudando a escapar, pero Kamie, a diferencia de sus pares, no había podido evitar encariñarse con el marinero y su loca insistencia por conocer el All Blue.

—Si confías en mí… prometo llevarte a ese mar del que te hablé.

La sirena sabía que los marineros desconfiaban de ellas y que ese en particular tenía motivos para hacerlo de nuevo, pero era tanto su amor por la sirena y por el All Blue, que Sanji no lo dudó y dejó que lo llevase.

Es así como el cocinero finalmente halló el All Blue; grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir no solo que la leyenda era verdadera, sino que allí había muchos como él. "Las cejas" le había dicho Kamie, la sirena.

Sanji recordó de manera innata como había sido su vida antes de pisar la superficie como un humano normal; de esa forma pudo vivir en las profundidades de ese mar y casarse con la sirena.

Tuvieron descendencia, y los niños fueron llamados Gyojin, porque eran seres capaces de vivir tanto en el mar, como en la superficie… al igual que su padre.** »**

—Espera, espera, espera —interrumpió Luffy. —Hay algo que no me gusta —negó ardientemente—¿Qué pasó con el barco que lo llevaba a Sanji?

—Tuvo un horrible final. Las sirenas se los llevaron al fondo del mar —asintió, para enseguida emparchar la historia al ver que eso no le convencía—; aunque también dicen que casi sobre el final apareció un héroe aclamado por niños y ancianos, que los salvó. Su nombre era Sogeking.

—Ahora me cuadra mejor —a Luffy siempre le cuadraban mejor las historias cuando intervenía Sogeking; como si el superhéroe inventado por su amigo fuera la respuesta a todas las incoherencias que surgían.

—Es una muy bonita historia —intervino Robin.

Usopp se mostró sorprendido, por lo general siempre le prestaban atención su capitán, a lo sumo el doctor si no tenía trabajo por hacer, pero el resto pasaba de largo al oír sus historias.

—G-Gracias.

—De verdad, Usopp —para mayor sorpresa, hasta Nami parecía haber estado atenta—; deberías pensar en escribirlas y… ya sabes.

—No, no sé —alzó los hombros.

—Y hacer dinero con ellas. —Era algo tan previsible por parte de la navegante.

—Esta vez me ha gustado mucho el final —Sanji asomó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa—, por lo general al cocinero de tus cuentos siempre le pasan cosas horribles.

Usopp se apocó aun más, ¿desde cuándo sus amigos eran conscientes de que había pasado a inventar historias con ellos? No es que se le hubiera agotado la imaginación, o bueno, sí… Podía contarle a Luffy aproximadamente cuarenta cuentos por día que este solía pedirle cuarenta más al llegar la noche.

Había llegado un punto en el que el tirador ya no sabía con qué historia fantástica salirle, para colmo Luffy tenía buena memoria para esas cosas, y no valía repetir.

—Yo no quiero que uses mi nombre para tus cuentos —negó Zoro con un dedo luego de dejar las pesas—, más que nada para esos que a veces son obscenos.

La piel oscura de Usopp se tornó carmín.

—¡Esos son cuentos nocturnos, Zoro! —le recriminó Luffy, como si el reto tuviera peso o valor alguno. Además, esos eran los que a la larga, le gustaban más.

—No sé… todo lo que incluya Brook y bragas a mí me gusta —dijo el músico sorbiendo ruidosamente una taza de té. —Aunque me gustó también esa en la que tocando mi música pude salvar a la tripulación de las ratas. Honorifico, sin dudas.

—¡Escríbelas, hombre!—Franky le palmeó un hombro con tanta energía que Usopp pareció un muñeco de trapo, pero al menos eso fue lo que necesitó para reaccionar—Puedes hacer dinero, que tanta falta nos hace por momentos.

—¿Les parece? —poco a poco la idea empezaba a resultarle… ¿agradable? ¿Posible?

—Claro —volvió a animarle Nami—, y cuando llegamos a los pueblos, podemos visitar las imprentas y ofrecer el manuscrito. Estoy segura que a muchos niños les gustarán tus historias.

—No las cochinas, porque el mundo no está preparado para ellas —agregó Chopper un poco conmocionado. Le habían resultado fuertes para él, así que imaginaba que para los niños humanos debía ser similar.

—¿Y ustedes me dejarían usar sus nombres? —Usopp ahora estaba más emocionado con la nueva idea—Porque de todos modos puedo evitar usarlos… ya saben, nombres ficticios. En vez de Usopp, Sogeking —dio a modo de ejemplo… y ahí se quedó.

—En vez de Zoro, ya que él no quiere, "marimo de mierda" —no podía ser otro que Sanji.

—¡Y en vez de Sanji, cocinero pervertido y travesti! —retrucó el espadachín.

—No creo que esa terminología sea apropiada para infantes —la voz de la sabiduría, Robin, dio su opinión, con la cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo; menos Franky, pero por algún extraño motivo a nadie le sorprendía que él no estuviera de acuerdo en esa ocasión.

—¡Ja! ¡Qué divertido! —Luffy extendió los brazos al cielo—¡Déjame ayudarte, Usopp! ¡Yo me acuerdo de todas tus historias!

—Bien… —aceptó el tirador, poniéndose de pie para buscar su cuaderno de notas y poner manos a la obra—no hay problema.

En altamar y con días de aburrida inactividad, hacer algo productivo llenaba esa monotonía. Poco a poco el resto fue dándose cuenta de un detalle relevante, pero fue Nami la que lo dijo: Luffy nunca había estado más cerca del concepto de un libro que en esos momentos; porque sin dudas era al menos un fidedigno coautor de esas historias.

Usopp publicó los libros con su nombre, ya que en teoría la figura buscada dentro de los Mugiwara era Sogeking, no él. Nunca supo que tan lejos iba a llegar esa afición, a decir verdad no lo hizo más que para contentar a Nami y, en el fondo, por ego. Y luego, cuando le fue retribuida la labor, por dinero. A lo último era solo por placer. A él le sobraba imaginación.

Dichos libros llegaron muy, muy lejos, a cada rincón del mundo e incluso hasta las manos de Kaya. Así la muchacha pudo reconocer en esos libros muchas de las historias que a ella le contaba.

Durante siglos, mucho, mucho después de que la madera del Thousand Sunny se añejara en el fondo del mar, dichos libros seguían vendiéndose, siendo una copia casi fiel de las originarias aventuras de los legendarios Mugiwara.

Muchas de las historias eran verosímiles, otras eran puramente inventadas; y algunas, pese a ser reales, parecían fantasiosas.

Pasaron de ser cuentos, a considerarse parte de la historia. Fueron libros que los niños debieron llevar a la escuela para aprender sobre el pasado de los marineros más famoso que en una época habían habitado el mar durante las grandes eras piratas. Con el tiempo solo fueron considerados leyenda y, mucho más tarde, fueron considerados un pequeño patrimonio de la cultura escrita. Fiel reflejo de las creencias del pasado.

No, Usopp jamás creyó que sería el Mugiwara más inmortalizado y a su vez el más perpetuador de la historia. Simplemente había obedecido a un capricho.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_O sea… ¿se dieron cuenta de que Usopp hacía fanfiction? D: ¡Ja, ja, ja! No sé en qué carajo esto se fue, precisamente, al carajo. Se supone que iba a ser solo un Sanji/Kamie, pero bué… no es la primera vez que me pasa que me voy por la tangente. En realidad iba a ser otra cosa (encima XD), más para el lado de la historia de Rumiko Takahashi. Quería hacer a Sanji semi caníbal (otra vez) y que comiera carne de sirena y se hiciera inmortal, como Highlander (WTF!)_

_Como sea, espero que les haya gustado ^^_

* * *

16 de junio de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
